1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas exchange valve with a hollow space and to a process for producing such a valve.
2. The Prior Art
A valve of this type is known from DE-PS 40 24 084. In connection with this valve, the bore of the hollow gas exchange valve is closed by means of application welding in that an additional powdery material is applied, for example by laser welding, or in that am MIG-welding method or a WIG-welding method with an additional wire is employed.
It has been found that particularly when the bore is sealed by means of laser powder application welding, the quality requirements applicable to high-quality engine components can be satisfied only by carrying out costly tests.